That Was Then, This Is Now
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: Lizzie and Edwin are up to something, a bet perhaps? Well whatever it is it involves Edwin asking Casey about her dream guy and Lizzie asking Derek what girl is on his mind right this second. Who will win? DEREK&CASEY pairing. A One shot.


My first Life With Derek story; well One shot.

Pairing: Derek & Casey

* * *

"It's a deal." Lizzie and Edwin shook hands in the open door—game's closet. 

"What's a deal?" Casey who was walking by asked with a little curiosity.

"Nothing, nothing at all Casey." Edwin said with a bright smile. "Uhmm…do you think we can talk?"

Lizzie's smile turned into a frown, "Hey that's not fair! Der…"

She stopped once she realized Casey was still there. "What's not fair Liz?"

Edwin gave her a slight shake of his head; "Nothing, I gotta go." She ran out leaving the two other siblings by themselves.

"What was that about?" Casey glanced to find the image of her sister gone from the hall.

Edwin too turned around to find nothing in sight, "Ah Case so I see you have a pile of laundry to do, why don't I give you a hand?" He took the white basket from his step-sister's hands and started to descend down the stairs.

"That's really sweet of you Edwin." She followed him down the wooden stairs excited that her sibling wanted to spend time with his big step-sister.

Lizzie peeked behind the frame of her door shaking her head, "Come on Derek!" She looked at the clock on her dresser; he wasn't coming home for a whole three hours.

She decided to take matters into her own hands. She grabbed her coat and placed a specific item down the slot. Lizzie ran down the stairs running through the front door in a hurry.

Edwin sat on the dryer while Casey began to place her colors into the washer, "What is up with Liz today?" Edwin shook his head, "You know Liz, she's just being weird. Speaking of weird how's life Case?"

Casey's head sprung up; she turned the nozzles then lent across the other wall through the first washing process and conversation with Edwin.

"Uhmm…fine. Are you feeling okay?" She placed a hand to his forward and he slapped it off. "Uhh…fine. Perfectly great! So, about life—why did you break up with Sam, Max, and all those other guys?"

Casey's mouth dropped from surprise.

**Lizzie ran inside Derek's restaurant and scanned the room looking for the boy she needed.**

"**Derek!" She ran across the room; swiftly passed Sally and other customers, "Derek!" She tapped his back and he glanced to find her standing behind him.**

"**Lizzie what are you doing here?" He asked then smiled at the customers who were placing their orders.**

"**I need to talk to you." Sally saw them and waltzed on over, "I'll takeover, you go talk to your sister she looks like she can use some help."**

"**Five minutes." He whispered and pushed Lizzie to an empty table on the other side of the room. **

"**What's going on Lizzie? Are you sick? Because you must be if you're bothering me at work! Where I get paid!" He hid his anger in front of his boss, Sally, and the customers.**

**Lizzie took a deep breath and began to cry, "This boy at school that I really like doesn't like me!" She placed her face to the table and let it out. Derek smiled at the customers and scooted his chair over to Lizzie's, "Lizzie, calm down! Please? Lizzie!?" **

**Derek made his way over to Sally and whispered something; Lizzie saw her nod and smiled then went off crying all over again, "Let's go." He helped her up and the two made their way out the door.**

Casey let out a large breath staring at the ceiling trying to figure out how to break it to Edwin, "Well…Sam and I….we…we were just…"

"Friends?" Edwin asked with a smile.

"Exactly." She clapped her hands to together.

"And Max?"

"Well…he…he was just…" She played with her hands awkwardly. "A friend?" Edwin asked again with the same facial expression.

"Uh…sure."

"So what does a guy have to do to be more than a friend?" Casey scratched the back of her neck feeling the sweat form.

"He just hast to be," She bit her bottom lip. "Smart?" Edwin asked trying to take mental notes.

Casey nodded, "Oh and a guy with a great personality, someone funny but at the same time hard working."

"**This kid's an idiot Lizzie! I mean he doesn't even like jokes?" Derek replied as they sat in an ice cream parlor. "You need a guy whose funny, but a hard worker. This kid sounds like he doesn't have anything going for him, total slacker status." **

"**What do you look for in a girl Derek?" Lizzie asked taking a bite into her sundae that Derek brought over. **

"**Well for me I see a total babe! Someone who's my equal but will let me win." **

"**So a girl version of yourself?" **

**Derek smiled widely thinking about her, "Exactly."**

"**Is there a girl in your life right now that you have just described?" Derek thought about Lizzie's question in the middle of his sundae digestion.**

"Come on Casey you're meaning to tell me there is no guy in your life that remotely resembles this almost perfect man of yours?"

Casey frowned at the guy she thought was sort of her perfect man but then laughed it off, "What's so funny Case?"

Edwin reached for the item in his pocket and turned it on, "Is there something you have to confess?"

**Lizzie placed her right hand in her pocket and turned the object on, "What's on your mind right this second Derek?"**

**He looked down in his sundae and swirled around his spoon that was drowned in half the cup, "Just this girl." **

"Me, Confess? Are you serious? Not me..." Edwin gave her a smile that made her distressed. "Maybe."

Edwin jumped from his spot on the dryer and walked over to Casey.

He placed an arm around her, "Let it out Case, I'm your little brother you should be able to tell me anything."

"**What girl Derek?" **

"**Someone who sort of fits the description." He let out a laugh, "But it's too crazy! Forget it Lizzie." **

**She scooted her chair toward him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Come on Derek, you can tell me. You were here for me and I'm going to be here for you." **

"Come on Case—y!" He squealed in desperation. "No way Edwin, it's too weird and embarrassing."

"But we're family, I wouldn't tell anyone out of this family."

"That's what I'm worried about." Casey muttered under her breath but he heard it. "Do you have a crush on…?"

"NO!" Casey said fiercely.

"**Derek are you saying that this perfect girl you've been talking about is…"**

"**No it's not Casey." **

"**Or maybe it is." **

"**Are you telling me the perfect girl for you is Casey?" Derek couldn't hide it anymore; his secret crush had to come out, "Yes, Casey McDonald is the perfect girl for me." **

**Lizzie reached into her pocket one last time, "Thanks for telling me."**

"Leave me alone Edwin! Please just leave me alone okay?" She shut her door and Edwin fell to his knees, "All that work for nothing!"

"Let me guess, Casey didn't confess her feelings for Derek?"

She sat down next to him and he shook his head, "I lost, unless…?"

Lizzie reached into her pocket taking out the tape recorder playing; "Yes, Casey McDonald is the perfect girl for me."

Once the message stopped Edwin placed his head in his hands. Casey's door opened, "Fine Edwin, I like Derek, you happy? I like Derek Venturi, more than a step-brother! Crazy huh?"

Just than a figure appeared from the stairs, "Are you serious?"

Casey stared at this figure horrified, "Oh my…"

"Don't worry Case, you weren't the only person to admit something today, "Yes, Casey McDonald is the perfect girl for me."

Derek's mouth dropped after she played the message, "LIZ—ZIE!"

"I gotta run and mess up my room so Edwin can clean it." Lizzie ran out of the hallway and Edwin stood up looking at the two upset teenagers, "And since I lost the bet I gotta go clean. Bye!" He waved and left them beat.

"I can't believe those two." Casey walked forward crossing her arms to her chest.

"Me either, why didn't we make a bet like that? I could have gotten Lizzie to confess anything." Derek took a few steps further to Casey with his two arms crossed.

"It's not too late, how about whoever gets's their assigned sibling to admit what's really going on between those two gets to pick our first Saturday night date spot while the other graciously pays?" Casey let out her right hand with a mischievous smile aimed at the contender.

"You're on, but don't forget Case, in my house—I ALWAYS win." He grinned proudly shaking her hand.

"That's was then, this is now." She took him off guard and pulled him toward her placing a delicate kiss on him.

The game had officially begun.

* * *

Thanks for reading; I'd appreciate comments/reviews. If you have any questions you can PM me! 


End file.
